


Drabbles

by Levis_turtles



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short Little Stories, Star Trek TOS, There's Barely Any Plot To This So The Canon Is Irrelevant Anyway, star trek movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Just some old Spirk drabbles I found when I was cleaning out my folders





	1. Jealousy

Spock had been looking for the Captain for almost an hour, an unsigned report open on his PADD, waiting for Kirk’s signature to finalise the document. Spock had looked first in the Captain’s cabin, then in the med-bay – he had slowly worked his way through the ship, until a visit to engineering had informed him that the Captain was likely to be found with Doctor McCoy. 

When Spock reached the doctor’s cabin, he knocked lightly on the door. A moment later, the door opened, and the doctor’s frame blocked the view into the room.

McCoy looked Spock up and down, his eyes narrowing with suspicion and distaste. “What do you want?”

“I am looking for the captain, and was informed that I might find him here,” Spock replied. “There is a report that he has neglected to sign, and I thought it prudent to ask him to complete the task tonight so as to not waste time in waiting for tomorrow.”

“A logical conclusion,” McCoy mused, in a way that sounded somewhat close to an insult. “But Jim can’t really sign anything right now.”

“Is he not here?” Spock asked. He would have tried to peer into the room, but such an action would be unnecessary as the doctor would answer the questions truthfully – in Spock’s experience, Doctor McCoy was not drawn to the human proclivity to lie.

“Oh, he’s here,” McCoy said, and in stepping out of the way, revealed that the Captain was, in fact, in the room.

Kirk was stretched out on the doctor’s bed, his arms clutching a pillow to his bare chest. The Captain was wearing only his trousers – his shirt was folded carefully on the ground, along with his boots. Kirk’s face was oddly warped where it pressed against the doctor’s regulation mattress, and his eyes were closed.

“He is asleep,” Spock observed.

In place of the snide, sarcastic remark that Spock had expected, the doctor sighed. “Yeah. Jim’s pretty good at kicking habits when he wants to, but he doesn’t seem to have grown out of this one.” 

“He sleeps here often?” Spock asked.

McCoy nodded. “We were roommates in the Academy, and I think it was difficult for him to adjust to sleeping on his own when we left. He comes here maybe two nights a week – as many as four when it gets tough.”

Spock frowned. He said, “I was not aware that the relationship between you and the Captain was so…” he paused, looking for the right word, “intimate.” 

There was a strange feeling in Spock’s stomach, heavy and cold – he felt as though a fist had formed around his throat.

Before McCoy could formulate a reply, Spock took a step back from the door. “Inform the captain that I wish to speak with him when he wakes. The document is important, but I would not want to wake the Captain for something that can easily be completed tomorrow. Good night, Doctor.”

As Spock walked away from the Doctor’s room, he faintly heard the Captain stir, and ask, “Who was that?”

Spock did not, however, return to the room for the signature – he felt unwell, and thought it would be logical to retire for the night to allow his churning stomach time to recover.


	2. Intimacy

Vulcan intimacy was often expressed through the touching of hands, and it was because of this that James Kirk refrained from making physical contact with Spock’s skin for any reason. Everyone else on the ship adhered to this unspoken rule, as well, but it was different with the Captain for the sole reason that he was usually so ‘handsy’ with everyone else.

At first, Spock’s reaction had been one of shock. The Captain had so easily caught hold of Chekov’s hand – a gesture Spock had later learned was intended to assure Chekov that his mistake had not been seriously detrimental to anyone on board the Enterprise or their mission. Spock had watched Kirk’s fingers curve around Chekov’s hand with barely-masked confusion, and it was only after he had asked Uhura about the status of the relationship between Kirk and Chekov (who was, as Spock understood, scandalously young to be in a romantic relationship with the Captain) that he learned that, for humans, skin-to-skin contact occurred casually, frequently, and was not exclusively reserved for romantic partners.

After that, Spock had grown used to the Captain running his hands over anyone that would let him. He patted Bones’ cheek when he said something derogatory but affectionate; he touched Sulu’s shoulder when they spoke quietly to each other on the Bridge; he caught and held the hand of any officer in need of comfort or reassurance.

Every officer, it would seem, except for Spock.

It was growing frustrating, to the Vulcan, that he could not recall a single time when Kirk had touched him at all – skin or no-skin. The Captain was often forthcoming with Spock – he had called them friends on several occasions – but still, the affectionate nature of their relationship was confined solely to words.

It was not in a Vulcan’s nature to crave physical affection, but Spock was half human, and he was beginning to wonder if the half of him that was capable of desiring physical contact was slowly gaining dominance in the case of Captain Kirk.

It was late, one night, when Spock finally decided to broach the idea. He and the Captain had indulged in games of chess sporadically for almost half a year. The Captain’s spontaneous ways had somewhat interfered with Spock’s orderly timetable, but he was willing to rework his schedule so that, every day, he would have enough free time to partake in a game should the Captain choose to appear.

Spock led the Captain’s pieces to his end of the board, so that Kirk had to lean over the table to make a move. It had almost cost Spock the game, but it was worth it to reach towards the board with more speed than was necessary, faster than Kirk could pull his hand away, and gently brush their fingers together. 

Spock felt the touch jolt all the way to his spine. The Captain’s fingers were rough, the result of years of manual labour, and some electricity coursing over his skin sent a jolt of _something_ quickly up Spock’s arm. Spock was not aware that electrocution was an ability that humans possessed, or that electrocution, in some circumstances, could be considered almost pleasant.

What he did know was that, even with such a brief contact, Spock had felt the Captain’s consciousness running through his mind. Kirk’s thoughts, while indistinct, had been warm, fast, intelligent – unlike anything Spock had ever known.

Spock found that, should the Captain ever initiate such contact of his own will, Spock would be less than adverse to welcoming it.

“Sorry,” Kirk said, yanking his hand to his side of the table. He stared down at their fingers, where they had touched, with an expression Spock did not understand.

“It is quite alright, Captain,” Spock assured him. His hand, which was still poised over a platform of the board, settled gently atop a piece. He moved the knight forwards without calculating the consequences of the move, and was unsurprised when the Captain’s next move was accompanied by a winsome smirk.

“Check.”


End file.
